Common colds, herpes, tuberculosis, and other contagious diseases breed and hide in the dark moist confinements such as a telephone handset. This can cause an epidemic when not kept under control. Therefore, government mandates vaccination. However, no massive vaccination campaign has yet outrooted diseases. It is now a proven fact that the virus of AIDS and heamophilus can stay alive more than ten days inside the moist confinement of a telephone handset, meaning the back pocket inside the handset giving the bacteria an excellent hiding place to breed and when they become airborne they can make contact with a telephone user.
This is an irresponsible condition in particular in hospitals and administration buildings. To overcome this problem devices have been introduced to kill bacteria through the exposure of light rays or inserts which evaporates bacteria killing gases. Those devices have a handicap because they must be serviced otherwise they lose their effectiveness. It is understood that all devices can be installed at the base and inside the handset of a telephone apparatus. However, it is more practical to install it on or in the base of telephone apparatus called to prevent interfere with the design and the accoustics.